


Nobody is there.

by Pernico_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pernico_otp/pseuds/Pernico_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was at one of those New Years Eve parties. He hated parties like this. Everyone was drunk and making out somewhere, but he was the only sober one, he was the designated driver. Until he saw the mysterious boy at the back of the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I told myself not to ship it and what do I do? I ship it soooo freakin hard. Sorry if it sucks. Leave a kudos if you like it. Share it with friends if you want.

Chapter 1

 

Leo was at a ~~horrible~~ party. He hadn't been drinking. He hadn't been celebrating. He wasn't the life of the party he usually was. he used to be the one that everyone would croud around just to hear some jokes. But now, he has changed. Not even for the better. 

 

Leo saw his best friend, Jason Grace, and he would have gone over and talked to him, but he was making out with his girlfriend, Piper mclean, captain of the cheer squad, most popular girl in school. He wondered why she went for Jason, who was quiet and introverted. But they seemed to fit fine together. They rarely ever fought and they went on dates. Leo then drew some attention to Hazel and Frank, his other friends, who were also dating. They were cute together, as leo thought. They were both very shy, but not around each other. Percy and Annabeth were dating as well, they had liked each other since freshman year. Out of their group of friends, Leo was the only single one. 

 

It made him feel very lonely, when everyone was out with their boyfriend or girlfriend, he would be sitting at home, alone, watching netflix. Supernatural of course. 

 

The clock struck twelve and everyone cheered. The couples kissed and laughed. But then, through the large crowd, he saw a boy. A mysterious boy. He was dressed all in black, his hair was very dark.  His skin was pale, though it looked as though it had once been tan. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he has not slept in over a week. His aviator jacket was too large on him, and it looked old and warn out. His hair was a mess on top of his head. 

 

Although Leo had never seen this kid or talked to him, he intrigued him none the less. So leo walked over to where he was standing. 

 

"Hey" Leo smiled at the boy. His dark brown eyes looked up and into Leo's amber ones. "Hey" The kid looked away. "I havent seen you around, what's your name?" Leo asked, trying not to sound like he was flirting, though he couldn't help it. "I'm Nico" the smaller one replied. His replies seemed short and to the point. "Well hello Nico, I'm Leo, Leo Valdez" Leo put his hand out, but Nico didn't shake it. "I know who you are.." Nico replied, sounding aggravated. Leo shot him a confused look.

 

"Who doesn't know who you are, you are one of the most popular guys in school. You go to all the parties and you are the point guard on the basketball team, though you don't seem that tall in person." Leo was slightly offended. "Sorry" Nico  blurted out before Leo could even respond. "I get like that sometimes..." He continued looking away. "It's ok..." Leo replied, not knowing what to say next. "Hey I was wondering if you, uh, ever wanted to hang out some time?" Leo asked, not sounding confident as usual. Nico smiled a little and blushed, "Sure, that sounds great..." Nico wrote down his number on a slip of paper and handed it to Leo. Then, he was off and on his way. 

 

"What were you doing talking to Nico Di Angelo?" Jason made Leo jump. "Jesus don't sneak up on me like that! You just gave me a heart attack!" To which Jason smiled. "Did he just give you his number?" Jason asked again. Leo nodded, as Jason swung an arm aroung his neck. "There you go buddy! You're getting your game back! Knew you could do it!"


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was nervous, his sister was helping him get ready for his date with Leo.

" _Hey"_

_"What's Up? -Leo"_ _  
_

_"Nothing really, just hanging around"  
_

_"Wanna go out to dinner with me? Tomorrow night? -Leo"_ _  
_

_"yeah sure!"  
_

_  
_And thats how it went, that is how their first date was planned.

 

Nico quickly picked up his phone and immediately his sister, Bianca, telling her to home straight away. She was there in five minutes, a somewhat painfully long five minutes. She knocked on his front door, He opened it before she even finished knocking. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his room. "Wh-" "I have a date tomorrow, what should i wear?" He replied fastly. "Ooooo who with?" She asked, smiling at him fondly, "Leo Valdez..." He smiled back, blushing. "He's gay?" She asked, giving Nico a slightly confused look. He shrugged in response. "I guess so." "I think this kids trouble nico, I've seen him around school, he seems like a major flirt..." She sounded unsure. "Oh come on! What boy _do_ you want me to date!" He pleaded. "Perc-"  He cut her off. "That was a stupid crush freshman year, I'm a junior now, I'm over him..." He looked down and she pulled her little brother into her arms. 

 

Nico entered the resteraunt the next night. He looked like he normally did. He noticed that Leo wasn't there yet, he assumed he was running late and got them a table. He was seated, alone, in a booth. He waited a few minutes and he didn't show up. _He'll be here in a few minutes, he's just running a little late._ He checked his watch _6:30_. A whole half an hour after they were supposed to be there. Nico was growing more and more nervous. Waiters and waitresses were coming by, wondering if he needed something, but he said "No, I'm waiting for someone" every time

 

He waited

And waited

And waited

 

It was now 8:39, Nico lost all hope. He grabbed his jacket and walked out to his car. Trying his hardest not to cry. He heard Bianca in his mind, he could imagine her saying "I told you that boy was nothing but trouble" 

 

He got home and slammed the front door behind him, Bianca was in the kitchen. "Nico how was the da- What happened?" She asked as she got up and hugged him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He stood me up..." Nico mumbled. He didn't get the " _Told you so_ " he thought he was going to get. She just hugged him tight. His loving sister then took out some ice cream, and gave him a bowl, ready to discuss what had hapenned. 


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update!!!! I almost completely forgot about it.
> 
> I'm sorry its so short too. And I'm glad you guys like it so far.
> 
> I'm also going to be adding more oneshots and things like that that have to do with Percy and Nico.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you like (you probably don't want to). My tumblr is impalasfordean
> 
> Merci! Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -Cam

Nico didn't show up at school the next day. 

Or the day after that

Or the day after that

 

Leo noticed this, but thought nothing of it. Of course, he had begun to worry after about a week. He checked his texts and slapped his forehead, muttering "Stupid" under his breath. He quickly sent Nico a text

 

_Leo: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND_

 

It was better to be honest, and not make up a sill excuse. He waited for Nico to respond

 

_Nico: It's fine. You're an idiot, but its fine i guess. Want to reschedule?_

Leo sighed with relief. He had been so nervous that Nico wouldn't respond.

_Leo: Yeah, tomorrow at 7?_

_Nico: Sounds great! Please don't forget this time._

 

Leo was going to make sure that he wouldn't forget. 

* * *

 

Nico put his phone down and turned on happier music. It was blasting in his room, and he was surprised that his step-mother hadn't come in and told him to turn it down. Bianca would be coming home from school soon, and he had to tell her the great news.

 

He heard the door open and close. He ran downstairs with a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about Neeks?" she asked, slightly surprised.

 

"Leo and I are actually going on a date tomorrow!" he exclaimed. But she frowned.

 

"Are you sure that that's the best option?" she asked. 

 

"Come on Bi! Don't be a downer, come help me pick out something to wear" Nico took his sister's hand and dragged her back up the stairs. 


End file.
